


The strange case of angel grace housham

by Fluff hair ryan (jhopestanandyoonseokshipper)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopestanandyoonseokshipper/pseuds/Fluff%20hair%20ryan
Summary: Finally ryan gets proof that even shane can't deny whenthey investigate the case of angel grace housham and look more into her story.Or both ryan and Shane see a ghost and end up parents of a ghost who slowly being bought back to life through her connections with Ryan and shane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 19





	The strange case of angel grace housham

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first writing for this fandom and it also im first time writing the boys so I'm if they're a bit or alot of ooc throughout this story also this oc i have made for this story has some parts of her story taken from my own life. 
> 
> I've also made ryan a bit more brave with this oc ghost character that why he not freaking out as much as he usually would

"This week on buzzfeed unsolved we investigate the grace-housham house as a part of our ongoing investigation of are ghosts real." Ryan said while Shane shook his head no. 

"So Ryan tell me more about the history of this house and of the people." 

"This house was first rented to the Arthur's in late 2012 but the couple shortly moved out after seeing a ghost of a girl who the couple says looked like she was about 14 give or take." 

"So they saw a ghost of a girl so they were like let's move?." Shane shakes his before looking towards Ryan again. 

"Nope apparently and i quote "the girl watched us every night before we got ready for bed disappearing before we got into bed only to be awoken by the cries and screams of the girl before blacken eyes stared into the couple eyes" end quote." 

"I'm not gonna stay if i saw that every night before going to sleep I'd move out asap". 

"Anyway after the Arthur's move out the grace-housham family moved in shortly in early 2014 but have stated to have never seen the ghost girl." 

"I'm going to go out here on a limb and say maybe the Arthur's were lying to make getting out of their lease early easier by saying the house was haunted." Shane said shaking his head disapproving." 

"Yeah i think i agree cause to me it's weird one couple says they seen a ghost while the other couple never reported or felt it was haunted." 

"Anyway in 2017 the grace-housham family was attacked only one person died as the police found out the children's parents were alcoholics and spent all their money on it and sometimes food despite it being junk food." Ryan stopped to take a deep breath to calm down and that helped him to continue. 

"The parent's were charmaine grace and her husband Patrick housham who had three full children together the oldest being 15 and the youngest only being 11 while the middle one was 14." 

"The oldest as i said was 15 and was the couple's first daughter together they named her or well mother named her and let just say that her full name is long." 

"Surely her name can't be that long ryan it mostly royals with long names nowadays." 

"I'm not joking big guy but don't say i didn't warn you ok her full name is pirihiria angel sharee grace housham." As Ryan said that he had to take a deep breath after saying such a long name in one go. 

"Shit you weren't kidding so like she has two last names one first name and two middle names what were those parents or mother thinking when naming her those?." 

"Yup anyway when she was 9 she stop using pirihiria which is her maori name and means Priscilla in english and started using angel after her nan died." 

"And that was also the age she became the protector of the family or well just for her little sisters." 

"What do you mean protector?." 

"Well as i said earlier her parents were alcoholics and when sober would fight with their words, but both became physical when drunk is what it said in the police report that the mother would provoked the father by calling him names that were not so nice like stupid,worthless,and such." 

"So angel would step in and tell them to stop fighting and that they were scaring their children and that they should apologize in the morning once she told them to stop acting like they were 5 year olds." 

"That one brave girl is all i gotta say at the moment." 

"So angel was always breaking up the fighting that she began to know when her parents were going to start yelling, that she and the uncle who we will learn about more later made plans for her little sisters to watch mr bean on the small tv in her uncle's room with the volume all the way up while she dealt with her parent's." 

"That one smart little girl right there i don't even think i was that smart or mature at her age." 

"Neither was I and the more we get into her history the more sad I'm going to get cuz I'll tell you big guy she doesn't have a happy ending." 

"so what your already told me isn't even the saddest part of this story yet?." 

"Afraid so big guy." Ryan let out a sad sign before continuing. 

"Then when her uncle couldn't get enough money from his two jobs for both his vodka addiction and for his nieces, angel would beg for money on the streets and save it up so that her uncle could go shopping and she usually go with him so that not all the money she manage to get wouldn't be wasted on vodka." 

"Damn how did she not break down under the pressure of caring for her sisters?." 

"Will get to that later now that we now know a lot more about Angel let's learn about her little sisters now before finally learning a bit about her uncle." 

"The second oldest was and I'm not going to say her full name cuz it just as long as Angel's anyway was blaze grace-housham she was 14 at the time of the attack and was hiding both herself and the other sister veda grace-housham who at the time of the attack was 11." 

"Her sisters were both so young at the time so how old would they be now?." 

"We actually know the ages blaze is currently 16 and veda is 13 and if angel was alive she'd be 18." 

"So she died here then so how?." 

"She managed to badly injure the murderer and they knew they wouldn't win the fight and so they left and angel double checked and called the police and an ambulance." 

"And while she waited for the police she went to go look for her little sisters and found them hiding in the closet shaken but not injured." 

"Once the police arrived on scene they asked the girl's questions but Angel's was the main one to answer as she saw who the murderer was and managed to have taken a photo of the person while fighting them off and show it to police. 

"So you're saying a 15 year old girl was strong enough to fight off who i assume was a grown adult and manage to get a photo of the person too that's amazing." 

"Yup and once the girls were taken to hospital they discovered angel was badly injured and there was a low chance she's recover and buffed the doctors with how she was still alive." 

"But she did die in the hospital two months later still in a bad condition that she even buffed senior doctors with her not even recovering even a little bit." 

"That's so weird and it doesn't even make any sense at all and I don't understand how she didnt even heal even a little bit within those two months." 

"Yup which is why the theories this time aren't about how she died but instead how did she survive but not heal at all within those two months." 

"Wait what happened to the uncle in this story?." 

"Oh he wasn't home at the time and was arrested for breaking his parole of being around young girls as he was a child prevert." 

"Wow that one sick dude and I'm surprised there been no reports about the uncle doing stuff to the girls at all which is weird." 

"Yup it sure is weird anyway the first theory is that something bad must've happened to her body that made it easy for her to fight for as long as she did but doesn't explain why her body didn't even heal even a little bit. 

"You got anything to say big guy?." Shane just shook his head no. 

"Anyway the second theory has some proof to it and seems at least to me more likely to happen considering the situation she was in." 

"The second theory was that Angel's was fighting against her own body with all her will power to stay alive until she knew her sisters would be safe and protected and knew her job was done that she could rest and let go." 

"What backs up this theory was the letters the nurses found in the clothes Angel was wearing when she got to the hospital address to each of her sisters." 

"Here is just one of the letters." 

"To my dear little monkey, 

whenever you get this letter it's safe to assume I'm dead but, that's ok because I wouldn't leave you alone with veda if i didn't know you weren't going to be safe but don't worry that just because im gone that i won't be watching over you in heaven." 

"Much love forever from your big sista angel".❤ 

"That such a sweet but sad letter it's like she knew she was going to die or something." 

"Anyway there were only two real theories as all the others seem not so realistic or were not good by all of Angel's sister standards at least and her sisters believe this second theory more than the first one." 

"But blaze who I recently talked to says she's been having weird dreams about Angel she's thinks she's stuck as a ghost in their old home and thinks her sister is trying to move on to the other side but is stuck and thinks we can help her." 

"How does blaze think we'll be able to help her even those i don't believe in all this bullshit." 

"Oh well blaze has never watched the show and has never seen either of our faces, and she had a dream where she saw Angel reaching out to me and you only to wake up before she could see what happened." 

"That's just weird so are we going to stay the night at the grace-housham house and try to help her move on and stuff?." 

"We're going to be spending the night in her old room once we have explored and done our solo investigations which we will be doing in the room she was attacked in which was her bedroom." 

After Ryan finished speaking his phone started ringing he looked down to see blaze calling him he pushed answer and put it on loud speaker and let her know she was on loud speaker. 

"Hey Ryan I'm just checking in to let you and Shane know that if Angel did become a ghost she be depressed and she said she would sing sad songs and stuff just thought I warned you." 

"And also said that she tried to sleep as a ghost so i think she have nightmares so i think your get your proof cuz there isn't a house or houses near by so she'll probably scream like those horror like screams you hear good luck your gonna need it as angel was a clingy person once she hear or knows your there she probably going to try and get your attention yours more than Shane's." 

Then blaze hung up before ryan could respond and he turned to shane and saw his face was just neutral. 

"So do you actually think Angel's going to try and talk with us or we hear her sing or even scream?." Ryan looked hopeful but he actually didn't even feel scared he for once felt excited to talk to a ghost. 

"It was weird that her sister called to tell us that and maybe but it could also just end up being the wind." 

"Shut up shane I actually believe we're going to get good proof tonight." Shane just held his hands up in a don't come at me way. 

"Ok the first room we're going to explore is blaze's old room and see if we get anything in there." 

"Hello ghost if you're in here pull on my arm or scream in mine or Ryan's face right now." Shane said in a mocking tone while laughing at Ryan's annoyed face. 

"Welp I tried there's seems to be no ghost in this room." 

"Yeah I'm not feeling anything in this room either." 

As the pair left the room a short but somewhat solid girl appeared looking at her sisters old room seeing nothing of what once was blaze's until she found a broken photo frame with a photo of her holding both blaze's and veda's hands as they sat on the grass at a small park. 

She tried to grab the photo only for it to go through her finger's before she let out a quiet sob before trying again only for it to slip through her fingers again and this time she doesn't stop the loud sob that escapes her before full on crying out loud for once in her undead life. 

Once the boys reach veda's room the loud sob catches their attention. 

"Shane do you hear that and don't tell me it's just the wind it sounds like someone's crying." 

"It is probably a homeless person crying that they found shelter for the night." 

"No it isn't listen the crying getting louder I think it's coming from blaze's room." The boys started walking towards blaze's room only for the crying to stop. 

"Ryan it must've of been a homeless person and we must've scared the person off now let's just set up for the night in Angel's room." 

"I still don't think it was a homeless person but fine let go set up." 

Once the boys were gone angel slowly made her way towards her old room where she saw the boys setting up she decided to stop being scared of the boys and try to let them know she's here with them. 

"Ok ryan you get five minutes of the ghost alone and then you can come out." 

This was Angel's chance to talk to the short man but still taller than her man she now knew as ryan. 

"Hello I'm ryan can you say my name back to me once i turn on this black box here?." 

Once the black box turned on she started saying ryan. 

"Ryan" 

"Holy shit can you say my name again." 

She said it again but louder. 

"RYAN" 

"Holy shit can you tell me your name." 

She all but scream her name "ANGEL" 

"can you say angel can you say it again?." 

"ANGEL" 

"Four more minutes ryan." 

"How did you die angel?." 

"Doctors drugged me" 

"The doctors did what?." 

Angel shouted her answer again "DOCTORS DRUGGED ME" 

"holy shit the doctor drugged you and that what killed you did the doctors lie about you not healing?." 

"YES YES THEY DID" 

"Holy shit the doctors try and succeeded in killing you but why." 

"ONE... OF... THE... DOCTORS... HUSBAND WAS... THE... KILLER." 

"Holy shit so the doctor killed you out of revenge for putting their husband in jail?." 

"YES IT WASN'T FAIR" 

"Yeah i agree that wasn't fair and the doctor had no problem killing a minor that a sick person there." 

"Two more minutes ryan." 

"Before my time is over how can you proof besides talking in the black box to that your actually the ghost of angel grace-housham." 

"REAL … NAME...WAS...PIRIRHIRIA...I..WAS...ONLY...OUT..TO..MY..BESTIES...KRISTINA...BEFORE...SHE...HUNG...HERSELF...I...WAS...PANSEXUAL." 

"BLAZE...FOUND...OUT...WHEN...SHE...READ...ONE...OF...WHAT...WAS...MANY...SUDICE...NOTES…WHERE...I...TOLD...HER...I...WAS….PANSEXUAL...TEXT...HER...PLEASE...THEN...YOUR...KNOW...IM...THE...REAL...DEAL." 

before ryan could respond to all the information he had just gotten there was a knock at the door. 

"Ryan your times up my turn let see if the ghost responds." 

Ryan exited the room only to feel a pull on his arm he looked up only see it wasn't shane but shook it off and closed the door. 

"Hey ghost if you here mess up my hair or pull me off this bed here I'll even lie down to." 

Angel wasn't happy with the man's mocking tone but let it go before using all her energy she actually managed to pull up the 6ft tall man off the bed she actually did it and he looked shocked and she cheered and jump up and down and once she came down from her cheering she notice that the room was quite. 

She turned around to see the man looking at her in shock but she didn't know why. 

"Why is he staring at where I am it's not like he can see me nobody's been able to see me in years." 

"I think I'm going crazy cuz there's no way that your real it goes against science." 

She jumped so in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man looking right at her and addressing her as he talked. 

"Wait you can see me but how and it seems you can hear me to welp didn't see that coming at all." The man only nodded. 

"So you have questions for me or are you actually just going to sit there for the next three minutes doing nothing?." 

He just stared at her still not speaking. 

"Man if all it took for someone to notice me was to use all my strength to pull you off my bed I would of done it ages ago." 

"Shane your time is up I'm coming back in now." As ryan walked in it was just him as the crew went an hour ago to a near by hotel. 

"Umm Ryan i think I'm going crazy cuz there's no way that I'm seeing a ghost." 

"What really where's the ghost I want to see them." 

"Um did you try looking beside you?." Ryan jumped because the voice he heard wasn't Shane's, and it was very clearly a female's voice and turn to where the voice was only to see a 5'3 girl with shoulder length brown wavy locks and dark brown eyes wearing a black oversize hoodie and sweatpants pants with navy blue socks and black and white sport shoes. 

"I'm sorry I scared you I can leave if you want." The girl looked scared and that the last thing she wanted to do was leave. 

"No it's ok I just wasn't expecting to see you I'm assuming your angel?." 

The girl nodded before she clicked or at least try to click her fingers before giving up and just clapping before a medium size teddy bear appeared in the girl's arms. 

"Yup that me stuck here for how long it takes to find out what's still keeping me here." She sounded annoyed and only hugged her teddy bear tighter before sitting where shane was. 

"How did you get shane to see you in the first place?." 

"Um well he asked me if i could mess with his hair or pull him off the bed and i used all my energy to pull him up and i must've made myself visible which I've been trying to do for so long." 

"And then I was cheering in his shocked face when I managed to actually get him off the bed I was so happy only to notice how quiet the room was." 

"And then I spoke out loud and noticed shane looking in my direction and I was thinking he can't see me nobody's been able to before." 

"Only for him to address me saying he was crazy and that I go against science and he just sat there for the next three minutes doing nothing and then you walked in." 

"Wow you shattered his whole world and beliefs cuz he was a skeptic and i think he's trying to process that." 

"What really well I'm sorry for shattering your beliefs for existing or not existing ya know since im dead." 

"Well now that I can see you was it you who was crying earlier on and if so why." 

"Um well after you guys left blaze's room i was so sad or well really depressed seeing what was no longer blaze's room just a shell really." 

"And then while looking around the room i found a old photo and it was in a old picture frame, and i was trying to pick it up but couldn't cuz it kept slipping through my fingers that i got so sad so I'm sorry if the crying scared you." 

"No it's fine but if you can't pick up stuff how come your able to summon and hold that teddy bear there?." 

"Um well I think it's because I had an emotional connection to the bear, when I was alive cuz it was my nan's before she past away when i was 9 i slept with it cuddled with it every night and it was the last thing i held before i died in the hospital." 

"Wow i really don't know what to say but what's the bear's name?." 

"Um his name isn't really creative but his name is ted but i mostly call him ted the tediser it silly i know." 

"No that's a cute name for him and that bear is quite cute he almost as cute as paddington bear himself." 

"So are you actually stuck to this house or can you go anywhere?." 

"Um well I didn't die here I died in the hospital but I'm not stuck there so it's safe to assume i can go anywhere." 

"Ok another question before i shut up so can you see other ghosts or only those with unfinished business stuck here on earth?." 

"Yes i can see other ghosts but can't talk to some of the old timey ones as they are truly lost, but i have manage to help some old timey kid ghosts to move on cuz for so many of them i look like a sibling or family they knew in their old life so i help them move on when i can." 

"And you can keep asking me questions Ryan it feels nice to be not only seen but heard so keep asking questions I'll try my best to answer them if I can." 

"Ok cool so how do you help the ghosts move on?." Ryan looked at Angel when he asked the question feeling brave to look at her. 

"I usually tell them I be there that they can leave now but sometimes they have unfinished business or regrets or objects keeping them tether to the place they died so it really depends on the ghost to know how to help them." 

"What do you think is keeping you here angel?." 

"I don't know Ryan I have a lot of regrets for one never getting to have a childhood cause my sister's safety and happiness came First before mine." 

"There's also the regrets of never finding love and not getting to experience that romantic love where you feel so love that finding that person who completes so you feel so similar yet are so different and it just clicks." 

"But also never getting to experience that sexual intimacy and love through sex so it sucks i died a virgin but can't do anything about any of those regrets now." 

"I also regret and wished i never but did try to kill myself, and i hate that my life was so bad that i thought killing myself, would end it but i realize about my third try that my little sisters who have only seen the worse of the world, how would they react to finding their older sister dead body and a note with words they might of not understood at the time." 

Angel started to sniff until a sob came out while Angel tried to calm herself down. 

"I-Im s-sorry you d-di-int want t-to hear t-that d-dep-pressing t-thought." 

Ryan regrets asking angel that question now and feels bad that he can't touch her and hug her to calm her down. 

Ryan sign sadly before going to where angel was sat and bent down in front of her and went to grab her hand before remembering he couldn't touch her. 

but before he could move his hand from where it was just above her left hand she tried to grab Ryan's hand and was shocked when her hand didn't go through his. 

she instead felt the weight of his hand against her's and then try to grab to other hand. 

And was surprised again when her hand didn't go through his and slowly started to touch Ryan's arms to test if it was only his hands she could touch but was pleasantly surprised when her hands stayed above his arms. 

"Ryan I'll never been able to touch anyone and anything really besides ted and shane, but only because i wanted to get rid of the smug tone he was mocking me with but i haven't been able to feel or touch him since you came in the room." 

"Can i hug you ryan or would that be too weird since I'm a ghost?." 

How could Ryan say no when a little girl despite her being a teenager when in this moment looked like a little girl scared and for the first time in three maybe fours years of her being dead have finally found a person who could see her and heard her and now touch her. 

"No it's fine you can hug me and you can hug me as long as you want until you feel ready to let go ok?." 

Ryan said softly but kindly while looking up into her light darkish brown eyes. 

Ryan slowly felt angel wrap her arms around his shoulders before feeling her body against his. 

and feeling her head soft and lightly on his left shoulder. 

Ryan's legs were starting to get sore so he gently held angel while he moved to sit by shane who had been quiet throughout out his whole conversation with angel. 

Once ryan was on the bed he slowly pushed himself until he felt a cold wall against his back and just let angel enjoy the contact. 

"Hey shane are you ok?." 

"Sorry like you said earlier my world was shattered, and I've just been thinking about what angel said earlier about some ghosts being able to move on, while some are stuck and forever to be lost within the place they died." 

"But it also got me wondering how many of the places we have been to where there been ghosts that were trapped and i never mean the things I said to the ghosts but now I now feel like a jerk." 

"Hey it ok you didn't know but that ok I'm sure the ghosts as angel said most were old timey probably won't have understood a word of your teasing or mocking at all." 

"But Ryan what do we do now that we have proof will angel even show up on camera if we start recording?." 

"It's fine if angel doesn't show up in your footage as she gave me good and long answers with the spirit box before you came in." 

"Um now that I'm not so in my thoughts i never thought you be cuddling with a ghost let alone be able to touch one either it kinda funny." 

"I would laugh if it hadn't been at least three maybe even four years since angel died and had contact with anything in so long." 

"I think your stuck with angel ryan i don't think she going to stay here not when she can have someone finally see her again." 

"That fine at least she's a nice ghost that I think is actually asleep." 

Ryan is only assuming since angel breathing is evening out and she feels lax against him. 

"I think we had an exciting day today ryan let's sleep since angel seems to like you more than me you can have the bed." 

Before shane could leave the bed shane felt himself being pulled back on the bed gently and facing a now half sleepy ghost who's now cuddled up to him. 

And when he tries to leave again he hears angel mumble stay and is looking at him with sleepy puppy eyes that he can't now leave or he'll feel bad and ryan the traitor only laughs at him before cuddling up behind Angel's back. 

Before he can even think to ask ryan how he so calm. 

what happens is that ryan for once is asleep in the haunted place and for once it takes shane a while to fall asleep before he hears a soft melody and humming in his head that he doesn't even realize he starting to fall asleep. 


End file.
